I Know You
by Skaey
Summary: Atobe made a mistake once. Ryoma has always forgiven him. But Ryoma is reminded what broke them before again. Yaoi. AtoRyo. Two parts. Incomplete.
1. Beginning

**I Know You  
Written by**: Skaey (also known as Amakiresu)  
**Dedicated to: **N.A and M.P. I luff you guys.

**A/N: **Inspiration hit me when I attended the NaNa con here in the Philippines last July 7. N.A and MP were with me that time. N.A went as Nana Oosaki while I cosplayed Nana Komatsu and MP was our photographer (M.P's damn good).

**Summary: **Atobe made a mistake once. Ryoma has always forgiven him. But Ryoma is reminded what broke them before again.

* * *

**Part One: **Only in Dreams

* * *

_"__I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,__  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,__  
Yet__ I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem,__  
But if I know you, I know what you do,__  
You love me at once, the way you did once upon a drea__m."__  
--_Once Upon A Dream,  
From the movie, Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

_It is only dreams I know you._

* * *

"Sir," a man calls out meekly, his head bowed down in respect, "the car awaits you."

The young entrepreneur who is the head of the company looks up, cold gray eyes clashing with the commoner's onyx ones and scoffs quietly at the nervousness his employee is showing. He nods in understanding and waves his hand dismissively. He watches as the worker scurries out of his room in a rush.

He stands while glancing at his Rolex watch and counts the time; he has an hour to go before he would meet with the rest of the sponsors.

As he takes a deep breath, knowing fully well that it would be another long day ahead of him; he closes his eyes and relaxes his tensed shoulders. Stretching and yawning loudly, he chuckles thinking what would happen if these acts of him were to be caught and shown to public. Probably and mostly likely, the business world would have uproar as he was Japan's representative in all aspects concerning the art of socializing and doing business with other countries.

Suddenly, the view of his large window pane catches his eyes and stares at it with such intense passion that could drill a hole in the glass. The scene of Tokyo's sky gray and the fog on the window clenches his heart painfully; his eyes sting and he easily blinks the unshed and unformed tears away, believing firmly that it was because of the cold that caused dryness in his eyes.

His arm moves up and reaches to touch the fine glass, but then he thinks it over; there is no time for silly things. With a straight face he has come to master after how many years, Atobe Keigo exits his large, spacious office, skillfully covering his sad smile.

Silently, he thinks that winter is fast approaching and he doesn't like it one bit.

--

"Atobe-san, I cannot express how much gratitude I am feeling but if there is anything – _anything_- you need, call me and I shall handle whatever it is."

The said man smirked in content. Why was it, that even the people considered to be part of the High Rank class would beam at the act of donating one million dollars was such a great thing? It wasn't, to him, since he had done far much more things than these. Like giving the Queen a pair of vases that were from the 2nd Emperor of China's hidden stash was considered a 'small token' for him.

"So," Atobe says, not looking up from the folder he was reading, "who's the big-shot that's joining this year?" He knew very well that it was required for a _small _tournament such as this to have at least one well-known player to participate; it was the best way to gather more sponsors and more players to join.

The man quickly straightens in pride. "Echizen Ryoma," he beams.

Atobe almost drops the files he holds. _Almost._

--

"I hear you're joining the 50th Japan-America-Germany competition," says Fuji on the side of the court, one hand holding a Nikon camera.

Ryoma continues practicing his serve. _No flaws, _he thinks, _I should have _no _flaws at all. _He ignores Fuji's statement.

"And I hear that it's Atobe sponsoring this year," the older of the two states, "coincidence much?"

For the second time, Ryoma proceeds to ignore the latter.

Fuji chuckles, softly but he hears it clearly. He tosses the ball once more, higher than earlier and twists his foot a bit, getting ready to hit.

"You shouldn't run away this time, Ryoma."

He serves perfectly, the ball bounces sharply on the other side of the court beautifully.

_I know. _

--

"I didn't know you were going to sponsor this year, Keigo."

Atobe raises his brow in silent question. "Is it wrong?"

Oshitari waves his hand as he sips champagne. "No. Of course not," he mumbles.

They continue back to working; Atobe is typing madly in his desk while Oshitari sits in a sofa, reading the statistics in his laptop.

"Ne," Oshitari suddenly speaks up after a pregnant silence between the two. "Did you know _he _was going to be there?"

Atobe clenches his fist hidden by the large computer screen. He does not want to reply and Yuushi knows this.

The latter sighs and wonders whether to pity his childhood friend or not. "It's been years, Keigo. Surely, you can face him now?"

The said man grits his teeth. He wonders too.

_No, I can't. Not after what I did. _

--

_He reached out his arms and wrapped them snuggly around the other's strong neck. _

_"Let's go to Wimbledon together."_

_The latter smiles sadly. _

_"I don't think I can." _

--

The day of the tournament approaches fast.

The welcoming speech was already delivered; the sponsors were being introduced by the time Ryoma came in.

"It seems like we're late, Ryoma." Fuji states blandly, smiling like always.

Ryoma rolls his eyes.

--

"-it gives me great pleasure to introduce Echizen Ryoma to you, Atobe-san."

The two stood in front of each other, eyes glazing at each other's forms wildly.

The shorter of the two smirks and reaches his hand out. Atobe follows quickly and nods in greeting, his eyes not meeting golden ones.

And then enters Fuji, who drapes a friendly arm around Ryoma. Atobe narrows his eyes at the familiarity. "Ah," he says, "hello again, Atobe."

Atobe does not miss the tight grip Fuji has on Ryoma – _his _Ryoma.

A fellow colleague of Atobe cheers in delight. "Ara. Atobe, you know him?"

The man nods briefly, not wanting to discuss about it. But Fuji's smile morphs into a grin. He will take advantage.

"Saa. Now _Atobe_," the brown haired man drawls slyly, "haven't you told them about our past?"

Now, the said man looks horrified. He does not want to dwell on it anymore.

Echizen sees this look and interprets Atobe being embarrassed. Ashamed. His anger starts to boil, remembering the reason they lost communication before.

"_Syuusuke_," Ryoma calls sweetly, "help me warm up?" He diverts. There was nothing else he could do anyways.

He acts like a child; he smiles innocently and tugs on Fuji's arm. They are all fooled by his act.

A man claps his hand, "yes, yes! Go on, Echizen-san, and prepare. The match starts in thirty." And the crowd of business men leaves, except Atobe.

The green haired boy shoots Fuji a look and walks away.

"Pathetic," Fuji spats bitterly. "You. Are. A. Fool." And then, he lengthens his strides to catch up with Ryoma.

Keigo bows his head down, "I know," he mutters in regret. "I know."

--

_"Let's break up." _

_Ryoma stared at his lover in disbelief. "What?"_

_Atobe looked away, not being able to bear looking at the younger man. _

_"I mean it. I need the company to live; I lost tennis a long time ago. I'm not fit to go pro. Without my family's business, what else is left for me?" He spat out inconsiderably. _

_The other man cringed. He wanted to croak 'Me' but he knew he would be scoffed at rather than shown sympathy.  
_

_"It's been fun while it lasted." Atobe stated__ unemotionally as he bowed his head meekly.__ "I hope to see you someday soon again. __Next time, as professionals, I assume?_

_He watched Keigo, the man he had dated since high school__ and loved ever since__, leave, taking away all the memories. _

_Who he wanted to blame, he had no clue. It was neither of them, he thought. _

_Could it possibly be their fate? _

--

"It's been long, Syuusuke, Ryoma."

Ryoma tries to grin sheepishly.

Tezuka places his tennis bag on the floor and approaches the cat-like boy.

"Buchou," Ryoma mumbles before tightly hugging his ex-captain.

The bespectacled man looked at Fuji for explanation.

All he got was a depressed look and instantly, he figured it all out.

He couldn't help but hug the smaller frame in return.

_You've been through so much._

* * *

**TBC  
**  
Honestly, I don't know what to write next. I find this story wrong and all, but I don't know why I decided to post it. The meeting of Ryoma and Keigo was too soon and wasn't described well. 

Anyways, if you guys liked it, please send me reviews and your suggestions on what I should put on the next and last part/chapter.

Thanks.

* * *

**Peace out. Much reviews appreciated.  
**

**Skaey  
**_07/31/07_


	2. Finale

**I Know You****  
Written by**: Skaey  
**Dedicated to:**N.A and M.P.

**A/N: **Sorry for the really late update, it's been years, but I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive this lame author who has no other reason to give you readers but that, I've been lost and is still continuing to find myself.

**Summary: **Atobe made a mistake once. Ryoma has always forgiven him. But Ryoma is reminded what broke them before again.

* * *

**Part Two****: **Figures of Reality

* * *

"_There is a price to pay for every action done."  


* * *

_

"_Ryoma," Keigo calls sweetly, as he watches his lover drown in his king size bed half naked. "It's breakfast time, Ryoma," The older of two murmurs, brushing the younger one's bangs away from his eyes._

_Beautiful, Atobe Keigo thinks, as Ryoma sleepily opens his eyes. It is like watching the sunrise, the latter compares. _

"_Keigooo," The dark shade of emerald green mop of hair ducks under the covers more, his whine being cut short. "Still early."_

_A chuckle emits from the older one, "it is not early for anything, love."_

_--_

"Up so early?" Tezuka asks, although not really expecting an answer as he settles himself and readies a cup of tea.

Ryoma just nods, glad that it was his buchou who had awoken first and not the blue-eyed tensai.

_I do not expect answers. _

The brown haired man eyes his junior with sharp, wanting to perceive any hint of emotion, considering his badly state the night before.

"I am fine, buchou," Ryoma clarifies, wiping his sweaty face with a towel.

He had been running, Tezuka notes to himself.

_Do not worry._

Warm chocolate orbs meet with golden poles.

"If you are sure."

It is five in the morning and the sun is about to rise.

Five in the morning and Echizen Ryoma is up, even with the knowledge that he was never really an early riser.

It is, once again, five in the morning, and Ryoma can only think of Atobe Keigo.

--

"Well, good morning to you too, neko-chan," Fuji greets as he pulls up a chair in the bistro Ryoma.

"Syuusuke," Ryoma says, taking another sip from his glass of Ponta. Across him, Tezuka takes in his tea, nodding to Fuji's appearance.

"My, my," The tensai hums, "you have an hour before your match, Ryoma-chan, don't you think you should be warming up by now?"

_I refuse to see him. _

"Do not hide, Ryoma," Tezuka comments, making Ryoma feel the need to leave more. In a minute, the younger professional player stands abruptly and takes his leave indeed.

"How direct, Kunimitsu," Fuji states quietly, as he gently holds his camera.

"It was needed."

_I will lend you my strength once more if you need it. _

--

"We're in finals, buchou," Ryoma scoffs at the typical scene unfolding upon them. It was no use to worry about it, they had faced this phase before again and again.

"Do not get careless," The bespectacled player reminds.

--

It is the night before the match and Ryoma is back again playing where they had all started, the courts in the street.

--

"_I'll stay with until you get you sick of me," Keigo teases as he wraps his arms around Ryoma's waist._

_They had just finished playing tennis and now lay on the courts, watching the stars above them._

"_Then that would be a very long time," Ryoma tells his boyfriend, snuggling even closer. _

_--_

Smash.

Another perfect serve.

Whack.

Beautiful toss.

He must get some rest, Ryoma thinks, but not bothering to stop himself.

He needed a distraction.

Seeing Keigo today wasn't as easy he wished it to be.

--

"_Ryoma," Atobe smiles briefly as he bumps into him._

"_Atobe-san," The reply is cold and his face is aloof, it made Keigo's heart sadden at the harsh treatment. _

"_How did your match go?" It was the only question he could think of at the moment._

He wanted to at least spend one more moment with his ex, who was his first and last love.

"_Nothing worth watching," The smaller one says frankly, "I'm playing buchou in the finals."_

_He couldn't help himself, Keigo was his bestfriend. He knew everything about him._

"_Tezuka? As expected." Atobe would still cringe at times hearing Ryoma call Tezuka, buchou. It meant a lot to him when they were still together, it sometimes made him think that his boyfriend was in love with his captain!_

_But what use was it know reminiscing all these?_

"_Mada mada, da ne."  
_

_And once again, Atobe watches Ryoma walks away, reminding himself again that he was the fault to their split. _

_--_

Crack.

His strings broke.

The owner sighs and heads to his bag, grabbing another spare racket of his. He walks toward the base line and positions himself –

"Your form is off."

He drops his ball and turns to the intruding voice.

And underneath the shadows shows up Atobe Keigo, the man Ryoma had never expected to run into again.

He ignores him, like he has for the last several years.

_Why now._

"Can we talk?"

It was a desperate call, but it was most needed.

Ryoma throws the ball up in the air.

"Please."

His elbows are bent on the right angle and readies him.

It will be a long night.

--

"Why the huge grin, Atobe?" Fuji questions with hidden amazement. The view from the top balcony was splendid, it gave them more privilege to watch the main court.

"Let me bet on Ryoma, Fuji."

Fuji's eyes snap open at what he was told, sharply turning head towards the other man.

"Let me take him again."

--

The game was another extraordinary one worth watching. All their matches were always highly exciting.

Smiling brightly, and genuine, Ryoma shakes Tezuka's hand.

"Congratulations, Ryoma."

_I mean it both ways. _

"Arigatou, Kunimitsu."

--

"You've given him up?"

Tezuka smiles softly.

"I already lost him a long time ago, his heart never left Atobe's."

--

Later that evening, Atobe fumbles as he patiently waits outside with his limo.

A figure walks to him and smirks.

"Stop fidgeting, monkey king."

Atobe at once stops and grins widely before he takes the younger man into his arms.

--

"_If I lose my path, wait for me here, in this little park of ours._

_If I lose my way, stay with me here, and take me back into the world of ours._

_If I lose my eyes, -"_

_Ryoma looks up._

_That was Keigo's promise to him long ago, his poem had even won an award during their high school days. _

"_I will be your eyes when you cannot see."_

_Instantly, he ran to Atobe Keigo's embracing arms, the place where he felt most safe at._

_He never really lost his love for the man, he had just waited for him._

_Because in the end, he knew._

_He knew Keigo would come back to him._

_

* * *

_

**End **

**A/N: **I know it's a bit rushed, and really not like the other chapter. But do tell me what you guys think.

I just feel really depressed, my whole bag (which was my mother's and designer's) which consisted of my iPhone, my other Sony phone and wallet was stolen and so, you might be seeing a few more stories or new chapters from me.

**Skaey  
050309 **


End file.
